Talk:The Way Inn
Way Inn vs. The Way Inn I'm not sure where the map used in the infobox is from (it looks a lot like the ones in the 4th edition FRCG/PHB, but I can't find it there), but as far as I can tell, it's the only map that calls it 'The Way Inn'. Even the other image (presumably taking from Volo's Guide) calls it just 'Way Inn'. It's definitely the only thing on that page which includes the 'The'. Still, I won't change it back until I hear input from others. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Also the image does not match the description. The image could be the from the FR Atlas from ADD 2.0. Lethalox 23:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to be called The Way Inn in The Forgotten Realms Atlas, on page 10, the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) says the same on page 103, Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast page 65 is the same, and page 5 of the The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier says The Way Inn, and this is even in the middle of a sentence... there seems to be no reference of the Way Inn in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide for 4th edition... and I agree the lower picture looks like it is fan generated!!! Darkwynters 00:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters ::Well either way it now has a redirect page so point should be close to moot. The info box pic is not 4th ed its 3rd as the map isn't war-torn and deep green. Plus by most everyones standards Markustay'shttp://markustay.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0#/d2ywmi2 maps are #1. The best of the best and most complete maps of FR out there. You can say "Ah-ha its not Wizards so it's not cannon!", and I'll say "Well they better start making more complete maps, No?". Seriously thanks wynter for support. It's 50/50 hell if we get and actual person from Wizards to tell us that would be awsome. Pharuan Undearth 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, the Forgotten Realms Atlas labels it on the map as The Way Inn. However, Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast has it labeled both ways, with 'Way Inn' mentioned way more often than 'The Way Inn'. The opposite is true in The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier, with 'Way Inn' mentioned once and 'The Way Inn' mentioned three times (though two of them opened the sentence with the phrase, so they don't really count). : I should point out that all references to it are in 2nd edition sources, which are notorious for using capitals where they don't belong. The most up-to-date source I can find with references to the inn is in a 3.5 edition sourcebook, page 146 The Grand History of the Realms. It clearly says '..the Way Inn..' : I agree that with the redirects, the point is moot from a technical standpoint. However, we should strive to be perfect. The FR Wiki already gets enough flak from the Wizards forums and Candlekeep forums, not to mention Brian R. James's loremaster.org, for being inaccurate or filled with misinformation. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 19:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :What we get flack from people? Do they have any examples? (Wanna fix It!) I diddent know we had compaints! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 21:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed why don't they fix the missinformation if their so pissy about. So um Candlekeep is so close to non-cannon as it is possible to be. So they can shove it, plus thier not up to date. Loremaster is informative but hardly a contender against us, so they need to clamp it down as well. IMHO if you want to change it i shall leave it alone, omg my citys fire station alarm sounds like the one from silent hill movie creppy. Pharuan Undearth 23:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Damn, ok i dont know alot about other sources for TFR lore but i know that i once entered candlekeep... Well i just entered becourse i was looking for Legend of Drizzt Omnibus (Just bought it and love the comic book ^^!) Seams bland. Any way did the have any specific pages they have any thing against? :O! *Runs from pyramid head*. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 10:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's lame that others complain without actually fixing it when they have the clear opportunity to but we've just got to move on. The map is from the Forgotten Realms Interactive Atlas and in the original source material (the 1st edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting) it is listed most predominately as 'The Way Inn'. hashtalk 14:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : My issue isn't that it wasn't originally called The Way Inn, because that's clearly the case. I'm arguing that, because the most recent source for its name (page 146 of The Grand History of the Realms, a 3.5 edition sourcebook) clearly shows it as 'the Way Inn'. As far as I'm aware, information from updated sourcebooks trumps older ones. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 15:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC)